The proliferation of the functionalities offered by the electrical equipment items of the building, and the proliferation of the products to be controlled, lie behind the existence of control units that have highly complex user interfaces. This means that the users have to spend a long learning time before managing to optimally implement the various functionalities. Some control units can control the electrical equipment items according to complex scenarios stored in the memories of the control units.
The control units and the communication devices controlling the electrical equipment items form a local area network in the building, and communicate within this network via local communication protocols. This communication is limited by the range of the communication elements used. Once the control unit is away from the building, the controlling of the electrical equipment items by the same control unit is no longer possible. A user will no longer be able to benefit from his or her knowledge of the ergonomics of the control unit and the automatic controlling using the scenarios stored in the memories of the control unit is no longer possible.